Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror
by Crystal Knight
Summary: This takes place after 'Moon Kingdom Dreams I,' and a greedy thief named Slade accidentally frees evil beings from their tomb and the Sailor Senshi & Princess Serenity must reseal the Knights of Terror. Will Slade the Thief help the Sailor Senshi reseal these vile fiends? Stay there and find out!
1. Author's Dedication

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Author's Dedication

This series is dedicated to Chibi-Mamoru Darien Chiba.  
He is a good friend that works hard on his fanfics.

Author's Note: This was written a long time ago and I am  
sure there are grammar errors. Please forgive me, ok?

Please enjoy the story.


	2. Episode 01

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Episode 01: "Rise, Knights of Terror!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T for Teen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, do you? I don't think so...  
anyway. SLADE is a character from Sonic/Climax's Shining Force II.  
He's not my character. Now on to the story!

*******************************************

Slade moved silently through the country side without making a sound. Slade was a thief by  
trade. He knew it all, how to walk through a forest without disturbing anything or anyone. Slade  
was very sly and greedy. He was always in for profit. Slade also had two guards with him!"

"Stay here." Slade commanded.

"Yes sir." Replied to the two guards.

Slade continued through an opening inside a hidden building which was covered up for some  
reason. Slade was looking for two legendary jewels which he knew would fetch a high richly  
price which he wanted very badly.

"Yes!" Slade whispered to himself.

"This is it!" Slade confirmed with himself, "these are the legendary jewels! Now to remove  
them from their platform."

Slade prepared to remove the jewels from their platform which had been there for centuries!

Elsewhere...

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Princess Makoto asked.

"Yes." Princess Serenity replied.

Back at the hidden building...

"They won't come off..." Slade muttered to himself..."Maybe if I try taking pulling  
them off together."

Slade again tries to pull the jewels off...but before he does a automatic message starts!"

"Intruder! Do not remove the jewels! If you do, you'll be sorry." The voice said  
in an automatic play recording. Slade thought for a moment then pulled together  
and removed the legendary jewels! When he did that Slade was sent flying backwards  
and hit a wall! Slade was knocked out cold. But at the same time an eerie flashed and  
out came 10 knights. Each was ugly and gruesome! Each knight had some power that  
they were good at. They all introduced themselves!

"I am Chaos Knight! I love to spread confusion!"

"I am Illusionary Knight! I love to cause illusions!"

"I am Death Knight! I love to cause death to others!"

"I am Venom Knight! I cause poison in people's bodies to make them hurt  
inside!"

"I am Hate Knight! I spread Hate!"

"I am Greed Knight! I like others to feel my greedy self!"

"I am Siren Knight! I spread my evil song to everyone!"

"I am Sleep Knight! I spread my eternal sleep to everyone who is weak of heart!"

"I am Dark Knight! I am the most evil knight of all! I spread the darkness that  
everyone fears!"

"I am Terror Dream Master, I can do all they can do, plus more! The one who sealed  
us will pay dearly!"

The Sailor Senshi arrived!

"We will stop you!" Sailor Earth proclaimed.

"Oh you yeah?" Terror Dream Master asked.  
"Yes!" Sailor Moon answered him.

Terror Dream Master suddenly got enraged with anger.

"You are the one you sealed us!" Terror Dream Master replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sailor Moon answered again.  
"Watch you back Sailors, we will finish you off!"

"We are the Knights of Terror! We live for injustice and destruction of the weak!"  
All the knights said in unison. With that the knights vanished.

Later...

"How's the rat looking dude?" Princess Rei asked.

"Fine, he's waking." Princess Ami replied.

"Where am I?" Slade wondered.

"You are inside the palace." Princess Serenity replied.  
The others began talking to themselves...

"How did those villains get free anyway?" Princess Michiru asked.  
"Yeah." Hotaru responded.

"Some thief pulled the jewels away from the platform they were on." Princess Haruka  
reported to the others.

"Wasn't he found near there?" Asked Princess Rei, "were you?" Princess Rei asked  
again.

"Yes." Slade could barely could say the words.

"Why?" Princess Rei demanded! "Why? You are a thief aren't you? Because of your  
greed those villains were set free and now people can get hurt thanks to you! What  
did you do with the jewels?"

"I don't have them." Slade answered in fear.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THEM?" Princess Rei yelled at Slade.

An image of Terror Dream Master appear in the sky!

"I took the jewels! You'll never get them!"

Terror Dream Master disappeared. Princess Rei turned back towards Slade.

"What's your name?" Princess Rei asked.

"Slade. I am sorry. I can help you get those jewels back. Please let me help you."

Slade pleaded.

"Okay." Princess Rei nodded her head in agreement. "I'll let you off the hook a little  
bit."

"Thanks! I mean it! I'll help you fine ladies!" Slade answered to Princess Rei.

Next Episode: "Princess Serenity The Real Target?"

Next: "Chaos Knight begins his terror by spreading his reign of terror to others!  
Meanwhile the other Knights of Terror target Princess Serenity in revenge of her  
sealing them! Did she seal them? Find out on the next Moon Kingdom Dreams:  
Knights of Terror!"

This episode was completed on: 01/26/2000  
This episode was released on: 02/02/2000


	3. Episode 02

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Episode 02: "Princess Serenity The Real Target, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T for Teen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, do you? I don't think so...  
anyway. SLADE is a character from Sonic/Climax's Shining Force II.  
He's not my character. Now on to the story!

*******************************************

Slade felt bad that he released the demons from their  
tomb. He had been a thief by trade all of his life. But  
he also been training to Ninja.

"I am real sorry, how can I make it up to you girls?"

Slade asked.

"You can help us by fighting the monster in a battle."

Princess Serenity replied.

"I am not that strong in fighting. The only thing I can  
do is weaken the monster." Slade answered Princess  
Serenity feeling down about releasing those monsters.

"For now let's think of what those monsters will do  
next." Serenity thought.

"Right!" Princess Makoto answered.

Hours later, Princess Setsuna, Princess Naru, and  
Princess Serenity went for a walk outside. The suddenly  
an eerie presence began to shape! Then a weird Red  
Knight appeared with 2 arms on the each side of him  
with a sword in each hand. He was the Chaos Knight, one  
of the Knights of Terror!

"I am Chaos Knight! My power of confusion is fierce!  
you will not be able to defeat me!" Chaos Knight  
declared.

"Let's do it! Moon Crisis, Make Up!" Princess Serenity  
cried.

"Super Pluto Star Power!" Princess Setsuna cried.

"Super Earth Star Power!" Princess Naru cried.

"Super Earth World Tremors Blast!" Cried Super Sailor  
Earth as she called forth great tremors and boulders  
coming forth striking Chaos Knight.

"Super Pluto Deadlier Scream!" Cried Super Sailor Pluto  
as an eerie black energy came forth striking Chaos  
Knight head on!

"Now to finish him! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Super  
Sailor Moon cried out as pink hearts and yellow moons  
came forth from the staff striking Chaos Knight!

"You fools! You are no match for me!"

Chaos Knight began to hear a voice.

"Chaos Knight, capture the Moon Princess and you'll  
be rewarded handsomely! If you fail, I will destroy  
you myself!" Commanded Terror Dream Master.

"Yes Sire." Chaos Knight answered. "Now you two friends  
of the Princess will be confused for a while." A  
dark energy went over Super sailor Earth and Super  
Sailor Pluto enclouding them in confusion. They began  
to use their attacks on each other!

"Super Pluto Deadlier Scream!" Super Sailor Pluto cried  
attacking Super Sailor Earth.

"How dare you attack the Princess of Earth! Super Earth World  
Tremors Blast!" Cried Super Sailor Earth calling her power in attacking  
Super Sailor Pluto.

"Stop!" Super Sailor Moon cried out.

"Come with me Princess!" Chaos Knight commanded as he  
caught her into his arms. "Farewell you stupid humans!"

Chaos Knight said as he disappeared. Soon after the  
other Sailor Senshi arrived seeing Super Sailor Earth  
and Super Sailor Pluto fighting each other, but they  
stopped fighting when the spells on them seemed to have  
broken.

"What happened?" Super Sailor Pluto asked.

"I think Chaos Knight had you under his spell." Super  
Sailor Jupiter answered.

"What do we do now?" Asked Super Sailor Mars.

"Rescue our Princess from those villains." Cried Super  
Sailor Mercury.

"Let's do it!" The others cried out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The Rescue Plan!"

Next: "The Sailor Senshi enters the tomb where the  
Knights of Terror reside. Can they rescue their Princess  
and defeat Chaos Knight? Find out on the next Moon  
Kingdom Dreams:Knights of Terror!"

This episode was completed on: 04/06/2000  
This episode was released on: 04/12/2000


	4. Episode 03

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Episode 03: "Princess Serenity The Real Target, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T for Teen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, do you? I don't think so...  
anyway. SLADE is a character from Sonic/Climax's Shining Force II.  
He's not my character. Now on to the story!

*****************************************************

The others were standing there in shock that they lost the Princess!

"Man, this bites! I can't believe we've lost her!" Princess Rei yelled  
out loud.

"It's okay Rei. It's not your fault." Replied Naru was just as worried  
about the Princess just as much.

"Come on girl, snap out of it! We got to figure a way to rescue Princess Serenity."  
Princess Makoto wondered.

"The only way we can do that is go into the tomb from the Knights of Terror were released from."  
Princess Ami stated to everyone.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Prince Endymion.

"Isn't fighting we do dangerous?" Princess Michiru asked.

"Well yes, of course." Endymion answered back.

"Okay. Then it's settled. Let's go." Princess Michiru responded.

The Sailor Senshi and Prince Endymion went to the tomb of the Knights of Terror!

"Here it is!" Princess Ami cried out.

"Let's go in." Commanded Princess Rei.

Once they all stepped inside, they were in a dark place that was creepy. It was also cold and damp.  
Inside they found a large chamber In which the Knights of Terror were celebrating with glee. The Sailor  
Senshi ended their fun.

"What?" Questioned the Terror Dream Master.

"Minna!" Shouted Princess Serenity.

"Let's get out of here!" Commanded Princess Rei.

The Sailor Senshi went back above.

"Let's do it! Moon Crisis, Make Up!" Cried Sailor  
Moon.

"Super Mars Star Power!"

"Super Venus Star Power!"

"Super Mercury Star Power!"

"Super Jupiter Star Power!"

"Super Earth Star Power!"

"Super Saturn Star Power!"

"Super Pluto Star Power!"

"Super Neptune Star Power!"

"Super Uranus Star Power!"

The Princess Serenity and the Sailor Senshi said as they transformed!

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

"Super Mars Eternal Fire Dragon Strike!"

"Super Mercury Shining Aqua Illusions!"

"Super Venus Eternal Love and Circle Blast!"

"Super Jupiter Thunder Clouds Smash!"

"Super Earth World Tremors Blast!"

"Super Saturn Deadly Grave Surprise!"

"Super Pluto Deadlier Scream!"

"Super Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Super Uranus World Shaking! Strike!"

But the powers didn't hurt The Chaos Knight!"

"Maybe you should be confused Super Sailors Mars!" Chaos Knight suggested to  
Super Sailor Mars as he sent a blast of energy to her. Super Sailor Mars began  
to attack Super Sailor Moon!

"Super Mars Eternal Fire Dragon Strike!"

"Lunar Moon Wall! Absorb, Copy!" Super Sailor Moon cried out loud as  
She absorbed Super Sailor Mars's attack and then prepared to send it to  
The Chaos Knight! "Super Mars Eternal Fire Dragon Strike!" Super Sailor Moon  
cried out pointing the firepower at The Chaos Knight! The firepower went into a  
little hole inside the Chaos Knight and the Chaos Knight exploded with a big fireball!

"Are you okay Mars?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, I thought you were going to attack me with my own power." Super Sailor Mars responded.

"Nope. This power was designed for the monsters we fight." Super Sailor Moon replied.

"Now this is over, let's go home." Super Sailor Saturn replied.

The Sailor Senshi defeated the first of the Knights of Terror, which Knight will they fight next?  
Stay tuned!

Next Episode: "Princess Serenity Strikes Back!"

Next: "Princess Serenity challenges a fight with The Illusionary Knight! Will The Princess defeat  
The Illusionary Knight? Find out on the next Moon Kingdom Dreams: Knights of Terror!"

This episode was completed on: 04/12/2000  
This episode was released on: 04/19/2000


	5. Episode 04

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Episode 04: "Princess Serenity Strikes Back!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T for Teen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, do you? I don't think so...  
anyway. SLADE is a character from Sonic/Climax's Shining Force II.  
He's not my character. Now on to the story!

*****************************************************

Princess Serenity was angry. She wasn't angry with her friends. She was  
Angry with her enemies for capturing her.

"Are you okay?" Princess Makoto asked.

"No. Those villains are going to pay!" Princess Serenity answered with  
A angry tone in her voice.

"Come girl, calm down. We'll get them." Princess Makoto reassured her Princess.

"Well, I have a plan!" Princess Serenity revealed to the others.

"What is it?" Asked Rei.

"I am going storm in their hideout and attack them!" Princess  
Serenity announced.

"Is it safe?" Princess Ami wondered.

"Yes! They won't know what hit them." Princess Serenity continued.

"I know! Why don't you challenge one of the Knights of Terror?" Princess Makoto asked.  
"Hey that's great! I like that better! I'll see you later!" Princess  
Serenity announced.

"Bye. Good luck."

Later at the Knights of Terror's Hideout.

Princess Serenity arrived to where the Knights of Terror were  
At.

"Come on out you yellow bellied scum! Illusionary Knight, I challenge  
You to a fight! Just you and me!" Princess Serenity yelled the challenge to the Illusionary Knight.

"Well, so you want to challenge me to a fight?" Illusionary Knight questioned Princess Serenity.

"Yes. Just the two of us." Princess Serenity continued.

"You got it!" Illusionary Knight agreed.

"Moon Crisis Power! Make Up!" Princess Serenity cried out.

Princess Serenity was transformed into Super Sailor Moon!

"Have some great illusions!" The Illusionary Knight yelled out.

Super Sailor Moon started to see illusions.

"We don't like you anymore! You're not one of us!" One of the Sailor Senshi cried out.  
"No! I don't believe that!" Super Sailor Moon yelled.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Super Sailor Moon yelled out. Her powers  
Hit the Illusionary Knight!

"No!" Illusionary Knight exploded!

"He's finished! I am going home!"

Later.

"I have done it! He's a goner!" Princess Serenity shouted.

"Good. Two down lots more to kill." Princess Makoto stated.

"How long can we fight these monsters?" Rei asked."

"I don't know." Setsuna replied.

Next Episode: "The Evil Knights New Mission!"

Next: "Our heroes face a risk losing their Princess when the  
Knights of Terror plan on destroying her! Can our heroes win? Find out  
On the next Knights of Terror!"

This episode was completed on: 04/19/2000  
This episode was released on: 04/26/2000


	6. Episode 05

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Episode 05: "The Evil Knights New Mission!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T for Teen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, do you? I don't think so...  
anyway. SLADE is a character from Sonic/Climax's Shining Force II.  
He's not my character. Now on to the story!

*****************************************************

"You best him, Princess!" Princess Rei shouted.

"Yeah, but I have this bad feeling." Princess Serenity announced.

"Don't worry, we'll be them yet!" Princess Makoto stated.

"Maybe you're right." Princess Serenity said with an unsure tone in her voice.

Elsewhere...

"We need a new plan." Terror Dream Master announced.

"Maybe if we want to destroy that Princess, we have to do it  
from the inside out!" Hate Knight stated is plan.

"Good. I can curse The Princess' body so she can never fight again!"

The Terror Dream Master agreed on the plan. "Oh, power that lies great  
And far, send the Princess' own dreams very far!"

Back the Moon Palace...

"I am going to lay down for a while." Princess told everybody.

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Odango Atama!" Replied Endymion.

The Princess went and took a nap. Hours past and The Princess didn't  
Wake up.

"Something's wrong with Princess Serenity! She won't wake up!" Princess Makoto  
cried to Queen Serenity.

"Take me to her." Ordered The Queen.

They took The Queen to Princess Serenity's room.

"Well?" Asked Princess Ami.

"I think the Princess is under a curse!" Queen Serenity gave her  
reply. "What do you think Luna?"

"I think she's under the worse curses of all! Princess Serenity's  
Power and Energy will continue to be drained until there's nothing  
left in her." Luna answered.

"Is there a remedy?" Asked The Queen.

"Yes. But getting it is hard. You see it's on Earth in a cavern.

No one has ever gotten out alive! Inside is the Heart Stone! The  
Heart Stone will break the curse and restore the Princess' Energy and  
Power to her." Luna gave her answer to Queen Serenity.

"Then who will go to Earth to get the Heart Stone?" The Queen Asked.

"I will." Prince Endymion and Princess Makoto answered at the same time.

"Good, you should go at one. My daughter will lose her life soon if  
We can't find that Heart Stone." The Queen stated. Prince Endymion  
And Princess Makoto left immediately.

In Princess Serenity's room...

"Oooh..." The Princess cried in her sleep.

"I hope they can get that Heart Stone." Princess Ami made a comment.

"Me too." Cried The Queen.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next: "The Sailor Senshi faces a grave battle that they cannot win!  
Meanwhile, Prince Endymion and Princess Makoto try to gain the Heart  
Stone! Can they do it? Find out on the next Moon Kingdom Dreams: Knights of Terror!"

This episode was completed on: 04/28/2000  
This episode was released on 05/03/2000


	7. Episode 06

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Episode 06: "Doomsday!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T for Teen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, do you? I don't think so...  
anyway. SLADE is a character from Sonic/Climax's Shining Force II.  
He's not my character. Now on to the story!

*****************************************************

Prince Endymion and Princess Makoto left for Earth  
to find The Heart Stone!

Princess Makoto: "Where do we go from here?" Princess Makoto asked.  
"I can feel the Heart Stone! It's this way!" Prince Endymion stated.

The two walked until they reached a cave.

Prince Endymion: "Let's go inside!"

"I don't like this! It's creepy!" Princess Makoto cried  
to Prince Endymion.

A monster comes out of nowhere!

"I am the the Rackster! I protect the Heart stone, until it's worthy beneficiary  
comes forward for it!" Rackster stated his claim for what he is.

"She can't! We stand in her place, because she's under a curse and we can't  
stop it ourselves." Prince Endymion explained.

"Princess Serenity is under a curse from the Terror Dream Master! Please, we  
come to claim it for her." Princess Jupiter reported to Rackster of her  
Mistress' condition.

"Then you two must meet my challenge, in order for you to gain the Heart Stone  
and to help your mistress; Princess Serenity. You must defeat me!" Rackster  
stated to them the conditions of getting the Heart Stone.

"We accept! Tuxedo Kamen Power!" Prince Endymion accepted  
Rackster's challenge.

"Super Jupiter Star Power!" Princess Makoto cried.

Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at Rackster! It hit him in  
the chest!

"Sparkling Vital Pressure!" Super Sailor Jupiter cried out.

The power of Super Sailor Jupiter channeled through the  
rose into the monster destroying him.

"You are worthy! Please take the Heart Stone!" The Rackster monster ordered  
them.

"Let's go!" Commanded Tuxedo Kamen.

"The Heart Stone, I feel it's power!" Super Sailor Jupiter said warmly.

"Good, let's return home." Tuxedo Kamen told Super Sailor  
Jupiter.

At the Moon Kingdom...

"Come out Sailor Brats! I Death Knight want to finish you  
off!" Death Knight stated!

The others came out and transformed!

"Let's get him!" Cried Super Sailor Mars.

"Right!" The others replied.

"Super Mars Eternal Fire Dragon Strike!"

"Super Mercury Shining Aqua Illusions!"

"Super Venus Eternal Love and Circle Blast!"

"Super Earth World Tremors Blast!"

"Super Saturn Deadly Grave Surprise!"

"Super Pluto Deadlier Scream!"

"Super Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Super Uranus World Shaking! Strike!"

All the other Sailor Senshi sent their powers towards  
the Death Knight, but it had no effect on him!

"You are all doomed!" Shouted the Death Knight as he  
sent a blast of fire to the others! "You're finished!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next: "Princess Makoto and Prince Endymion return with  
the Heart stone! Did they make it in time? Find out next  
time on Moon Kingdom Dreams Knights of Terror!"

This episode was completed on: 05/03/2000  
This episode was released on: 05/10/2000


	8. Episode 07

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Episode 07: "Redemption!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T for Teen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, do you? I don't think so...  
anyway. SLADE is a character from Sonic/Climax's Shining Force II.  
He's not my character. Now on to the story!

*****************************************************

"Super Mars Eternal Fire Dragon Strike!"

"Super Mercury Shining Aqua Illusions!"

"Super Venus Eternal Love and Circle Blast!"

"Super Earth World Tremors Blast!"

"Super Saturn Deadly Grave Surprise!"

"Super Pluto Deadlier Scream!"

"Super Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Super Uranus World Shaking! Strike!"

But again the powers had no effect on the Death Knight!

"Your powers can't hurt me! Hahaha!" Death Knight laughed.

Meanwhile...Prince Endymion and Princess Makoto returned  
to the Palace with the Heart stone!

"I hope we're not too late!" Cried Princess Makoto.

"Me too." Prince Endymion agreed.

The two walked into the room.

"How is she?" Prince Endymion asked.

"I am afraid, you're too late. She is already dead." The  
Queen stated.

"No." Prince Endymion cried.

"Let's try the Heart Stone to see if it Revives her!"

Princess Makoto gave the idea to the others.

"Let's do it!" Prince Endymion agreed.

The Heart Stone, was a heart shaped stone that was  
transparent with a mirror blue surface. The Heart Stone  
glowed with the most beautiful light! Princess Makoto  
set the Heart Stone on Princess Serenity's chest! The  
Heart Stone glowed even more! The power covered the whole  
body of the Moon Princess! The Heart Stone flashed as power  
left the Heart Stone and entered the Moon Princess! The  
Moon Princess revived and woke up!"

"Where am I and what is this beautiful stone on my body?"

Princess Serenity asked.

"I am the Guardian of the heart Stone! You're friends  
got the Heart Stone to save you. Also the heart Stone  
can give you power to transform! Just say 'Heart Stone  
Power!' And you shall transform into a Sailor Moon that  
the Universe has never seen! Now go! Your friends need  
you!" The Guardian of Heart Stone ordered.

"I am going too." Stated Princess Makoto.

"No! This is my fight! Stay here!"

Meanwhile...

"You can't win! Your Princess will die and no one can stop me!"  
Death Knight scornfully laughed.

"Maybe not, but I can!" Princess Serenity stated!  
"Princess!" The others cried!

"Heart Stone Power!" Princess Serenity cried out.

A flash of light transformed her into Extreme Sailor  
Moon! After the transformation, Sailor Moon just stood there.

Her skirt was a royal blue. Her body suit was pink. Her  
choker was red with a Moon and a star above it!

"Heart Stone Flash!" Extreme Sailor Moon put her hands  
together sending a flash of white light towards the  
Death Knight!

"Is that all you got?" Death Knight asked.

"Nope. Heart Stone Staff Power up! Heart Stone Staff  
Blinding Light strike!" The Blinding light hit Death  
Knight destroying him!

"Yeah! No one messes with Extreme Sailor Moon! Yeah!"

The others came to Extreme Sailor Moon!

"Wow! Your powers is nothing like I've seen before!"

Super Sailor Neptune stated.

"Yeah." Super Sailor Mars agreed.

"Guys, let's go home!" Extreme Sailor Moon commanded.  
The Princess was saved and given new powers! Now they  
stand a better chance against The Knights of Terror!

Next: "All the Knights of Terror that's still alive has  
come to destroy the Sailor Senshi, but Extreme Sailor Moon's  
Heart Stone brings Knights of Light to aid our heroes!  
Can they win? Find out on the next Moon Kingdom Dreams:Knights  
of Terror!"

This episode was completed on: 05/10/2000  
This episode was released on: 05/17/2000


	9. Episode 08

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Episode 08: "Knights of Terror, Knights of Light Appear!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T for Teen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, do you? I don't think so...  
anyway. SLADE is a character from Sonic/Climax's Shining Force II.  
He's not my character. Now on to the story!

*****************************************************

Slade and Princess Serenity were talking.

"So Princess, are you that strong as everyone claims?"

Slade asked.

"Well, I am not that strong, I just try to do what's right."

Princess Serenity replied.

"I saw you fight many times. I like your style of fighting."

Slade gave a compliment.

"Thanks." Princess Serenity replied.

Princess Rei and Princess Makoto enters.

"Hey, the others report that the Knights of Terror are  
attacking people outside the palace." Princess Rei reported.

"Ok. Let's go. Let's transform! Heart Stone Power!" Princess Serenity  
cried.

"Ok. The others will meet us there on the battle field! Super Mars Star Power!"

Princess Rei cried.

"Super Jupiter Star Power!" Princess Makoto cried.

The three Princesses transformed!

"Welcome! Today we'll finish you off!" Terror Dream Master shouted.

"I don't think so! We'll stop you!" Extreme Sailor Moon announced.

"All Seven of us?" Terror Dream Master asked.

"I think not! Monsters throw everything you have at these pests!"

"Right!" The Knights of Terror responded.

The Knights of Terror sent all sorts of powers! They sent  
fireballs, ice balls, dark clouds, acid rain, and more.

The Sailor Senshi fell on the ground! Extreme Sailor Moon  
stood up first.

"I won't have this any longer! What the? My Heart Stone...  
It's...it's glowing!" Extreme Sailor Moon wondered.

A beam came from Extreme Sailor Moon's Heart Stone  
and hit the ground. It de-transformed her back as  
Princess Serenity! An Earthquake hit the moon! It made  
a big crack on the moon surface and the power of Princess  
Serenity's Heart Stone went right on through! Then rose  
was a round tomb just like that what sealed the Knights  
of Terror in. Princess Serenity walks up to the round  
tomb.

"Be careful Princess!" Super Sailor Mars cried out.  
"I will." Princess Serenity responded.

Princess Serenity walked up to the tomb and a hologram  
was activated!

"You that has the power of the Heart Stone, you only and only you can free the Knights of  
Light that are sealed within! Just touch the button on the top!" The hologram of the  
beautiful woman ordered the owner of the Heart Stone! Princess Serenity touched  
the button and it freed the Knights of Light within!

"I am Tranquillity Knight! I will stop the Chaos!"

"I am Reality Knight! I will show you what's real and  
what's not!"

"I am Life Knight! I will protect your frail lives from Death!"

"I am Purity Knight! I will purify your bodies from the  
Venom!"

"I am Love Knight! I will protect yourselves from the  
Hate!""

"I am Generosity Knight! I will protect your from Greed!"

"I am Serene Knight! I will protect you from the evil  
Siren!"

"I am Awake Knight! I will keep you from falling asleep  
under the Sleep Knight's evil spell!"

"I am Light Knight! I will protect you from the Darkness,  
that my try to take you by force!"

"I am Dream Protector Master! I will protect you from  
the Terror Dream Master's evil crafty dreams! I am the  
leader of the Knight of Light! We are..."

The Knights of Light pose!

"...The Knights of Light!" They shout while posing!

"Wow! You are good Knights?" Princess Serenity asked.

"Yes." Replied the Dream Protector Knight,

"We will protect you from the Knights of Terror!"

"Oh, how wonderful! Now we have the Knights of Light  
to deal with!" Terror Dream Master replied.

"We'll stop you! Princess transform!" The Dream Protector  
Knight commanded.

"Hai! Heart Stone Power!" Princess Serenity transformed  
back into Extreme Sailor Moon!

"Together, we can make these Knights vanish! Ready?" The Dream Protector  
Knight commanded again.

"Hai! Heart Stone Flash!" Cried Extreme Sailor Moon.

"Good dreams attack!" Cried The Dream Protector Knight. The powers hit the Terror  
Dream Master! The Knights of Terror vanished!

"Yeah!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"They'll be back." The Dream Protector Knight replied.

"What's the plan now?" Extreme Sailor Moon asked.

"We wait to see what they have in store next. There will be very tough fights ahead, so be careful."

The Dream Protector Knight replied to Extreme Sailor Moon's question.

"We'll be ready for them. Right Sailors?" Extreme Sailor  
Moon asked.

"Hai!" The other Sailor Senshi responded!

Next: "Our heroes and the Knights of Light are attacked  
and our heroes come up with a secret battle plan! What  
is it? Find out next time on Moon Kingdom Dreams:Knights  
of Terror!"

This episode was completed on: 05/17/2000  
This episode was released on: 05/24/2000


	10. Episode 09

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Episode 09: "Secret Battle Plan!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T for Teen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, do you? I don't think so...  
anyway. SLADE is a character from Sonic/Climax's Shining Force II.  
He's not my character. Now on to the story!

*****************************************************

"Well? What now?" Extreme Sailor Moon asked Dream Protector Knight.

"From now on your mind must be clear. Those villains must be defeated!  
Your mind must be thinking of nothing else, but vanquishing those villains...  
The Knights of Terror." Dream Protector Knight answered.

"Right." Extreme Sailor Moon agreed.

The Knights of Terror appeared!

"DIE, Extreme Sailor Moon!" Terror Dream Master yelled.

Extreme Sailor Moon collapsed!

"Extreme Sailor Moon!" Everyone yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha! Your Princess can't beat us now! Bye bye fools!" Terror Dream  
Master said as he vanished.

"What do we do now?" Princess Makoto asked.

"Let's get The Princess home where she'll be safe." Dream Protector Master replied.

Later...

"How is she?" Princess Minako asked.

"She is sleeping now, but she needs to recover from the attack that the Terror Dream Master  
did to her."

"So what's the plan now?" Princess Naru asked.

"Come up with a battle plan to knock out the Knights of Terror. They do not like light.  
Maybe we can use it to our advantage." Dream Protector Knight suggested to the Sailor  
Senshi.

"But we need the Princess. She can use the white light of the Ginzuishou and use the power  
of the Heart Stone." Princess Michiru replied. "We believe in her. We believe that she  
will defeat those villains."

"I seen her fight. She's brave." Slade replied.

"Well, we know what we have to do. Let's challenge the Knights of Terror!"

Dream Protector Knight spoke up.

"Okay!" Everyone else agreed.

"Knights of Terror, we challenge you to one final fight!" Dream Protector Knight yelled.

"We accept your challenge! Meet us on the battlefield in one hour!" Terror Dream Master  
replied.

"Agreed." Dream Protector Knight answered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next: "The Sailor Senshi and the Knights of Light take on the Knights of Terror as the final  
battle begins! Will Princess Serenity make it in time to finish off the Knights of Terror? Find  
out on the next Moon Kingdom Dreams:Knights of Terror!"

This episode was completed on: 05/24/2000  
This episode was released on: 05/31/2000


	11. Episode 10

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Episode 10:"Showdown of The Warriors, Sailor Senshi Have Lost?"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T for Teen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, do you? I don't think so...  
anyway. SLADE is a character from Sonic/Climax's Shining Force II.  
He's not my character. Now on to the story!

*****************************************************

One hour has past since Terror Dream Master had spoken.

"Are you ready to die?" Terror Dream master asked.

"Let's do it!" Dream Protector Master commanded.

"Right!" Everyone else replied.

"Super Mars Eternal Fire Dragon Strike!"

"Super Mercury Shining Aqua Illusions!"

"Super Venus Eternal Love and Circle Blast!"

"Super Earth World Tremors Blast!"

"Super Saturn Deadly Grave Surprise!"

"Super Pluto Deadlier Scream!"

"Super Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Super Uranus World Shaking! Strike!"

The Super Sailor Senshi called out their attacks wounding the Knights of Terror.

The Knights of Light attacked the Knights of Terror.

"Is that all you've got?" Terror Dream Master mocked the Knights of Light  
and the Super Sailor Senshi.

Meanwhile...in a dream state...

"Who are you?" Princess Serenity asked.

"I am your ancestor, Serenity from 1000 years earlier. I once defeated the Knights of Terror  
with the help of the Knights of The Holy Light. For you to win, please take this Holy Potion.  
This will help you win. When the final battle begins, drink this. This will increase your chances  
of winning." The other Serenity spoke.

"Arigato!" Princess Serenity replied.

"Goodbye." Princess Serenity's ancestor said.

The Princess woke up.

"You are alright?" Serenity's mother asked.

"Yes. I got to join the others. Heart Stone Power! Make Up!" Cried Serenity.

Back at the Battlefield...

"You're doomed!" Terror Dream Master mocked everyone again!

"Not so fast!" Extreme Sailor Moon cried out!

"Huh? Oh no!" Terror Dream Master replied in an angry voice.

"I will finish you off! Heart Stone Power! Moon Princess Power!" Princess Serenity  
cried lifting both the Heart Stone and the Ginzuishou up in the air. Princess Serenity  
remembers what her ancestor had said to her.

"Right, the potion!" Extreme Sailor Moon said to herself. Extreme Sailor Moon drinks  
the Holy Potion! Extreme Sailor Moon's body glows with a brilliant light, so bright that  
the Knights of Terror can't stand it!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next: "The final battle continues. Can our Princess defeat the Knights of Terror? Find out next week on Moon Kingdom  
Dreams:Knights of Terror!"

This episode was completed on: 05/31/2000  
This episode was completed on: 06/07/2000


	12. Episode 11

Moon Kingdom Dreams II: Knights of Terror

Episode 11: "Evil Knights Vanquished!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T for Teen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, do you? I don't think so...  
anyway. SLADE is a character from Sonic/Climax's Shining Force II.  
He's not my character. Now on to the story!

*****************************************************

The Princess's body began to shine very brightly! Everyone turned their heads  
because the moonlight was too bright.

"Don't use the Ginzuishou! You'll die!" Duper Sailor Venus cried out.

"Have faith in me. I won't die!" Princess Serenity stated.

Princess Serenity lifted up the Ginzuishou. The light got brighter and brighter  
than ever before. All of the Knights of Terror were instantly destroyed except  
Terror Dream Master. The light got more intense as Princess Serenity fought on.

Everyone just watched the Princess as she used her true power. The light was so bright  
that it sparkled!

"She's the hope for our world." Luna stated.

"Keep going Princess!" Super Sailor Jupiter cheered her on.

"There's nothing your little light can do!" Terror Dream Master sneered at her.

"I can defeat you! Ginzuishou! Give me more power! Heart Stone, give me more power!"

Princess Serenity cried out.

The light was so intense that the sky was lit up! The Power of the Ginzuishou and the Heart  
Stone were at the maximum power output. Terror Dream Master began to weaken. Soon he  
was powerless! The powers of the Ginzuishou and the Heart Stone went right through him! He  
turned to dust, but his evil spirit still lived on. But the Ginzuishou and the Heart Stone had a  
solution for that! the two stones created a new tomb for the Knights of Terror and forced them in!  
Then the person who originally defeated them appeared.

"Thank you Sailor Moon! They are sealed again! Never will they be free." The woman stated.

two new jewels were put on the tomb and turned to stone so no one could remove them to free the  
Knights of Terror.

"Now, our job is done. We have to go. Thank you Sailor Moon!" Dream Protector Knight  
said thankfully.

The Knights of Light went back in the tomb which they were taken out of.

"Sayonara, Sailor Senshi!" The woman said before leaving.

Later...

"Are you okay Princess?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. It's over now." Princess serenity replied.

"Now there can be peace." Rei stated.

"Hai!" Princess Serenity agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED IN...

MOON KINGDOM DREAMS III: THE EVIL DIMENSION!

This episode was completed on: 06/07/2000  
This episode was released on: 06/14/2000


End file.
